Coenzymes and enzymes are non-toxic compounds which are naturally present in the human body. For example, it is known from the article in the Journal of Biological Chemistry, 223, page 569 (1956) by DeLuca and Kaplan and from the review by A. Holmgren in Experientia, 36 (Supplement), pages 149-180 (1980) that the coenzyme--flavine adenine dinucleotide (FAD)--plays an important part in the respiratory cycle of the red blood cells. Also, it is known from "Understanding Enzymes" (1981) by Trevor Palmer and a review entitled "The Pyridine Nucleotide Coenzymes" at pages 603-639 of Biological Oxidations (1968) edited by T. Singer that the coenzymes triphosphopyridine nucleotide (TPN or NADP) and diphosphopyridine nucleotide (DPN or NAD) act as a hydrogen carrier in anaerobic or aerobic oxidations and fermentations. Further, the article by Hall and Khorana in the Journal of the American Chemical Society, 76, page 5056 (1954) describes studies of the structure, the properties and the enzymatical preparation of the coenzyme uridine 5'-triphosphate (UTP) from uridine diphosphate (UDP). Additionally, the structure of the coenzyme flavine mononucleotide (FMN) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,535,385; 2,610,178-9; 2,740,775 and 3,118,876. Similarly, it has been recognized in "Biomedical and Clinical Aspects of Coenzyme Q," volumes 1-5, by K. Folkers et al. that ubiquinone (UBQ) has an important function in the body due to its involvement in electron transport, i.e., in the oxidation of succinate or the reduced form of diphosphonucleotide, and is a factor in human congestive heart failure, hypertension, host defense and prevention of cardiotoxicity. The investigations of urine specimens from patients having Diabetes Mellitus have not shown any correlation between the urinary excretion of UBQ and the state of diabetic control according to the article in the Archives of Biochemistry and Biophysics, 95, page 348 (1961) by S. S. Bergen et al. "Nucleotides and Coenzymes" (1964) by D. Hutchinson discloses at pages 36-82 that uridine diphosphate glucose (UDPG) catalyzes the conversion of galactose-1-phosphate to glucose-1-phosphate in the human body. Finally, "The Enzymes," volume 7, pages 567-586 (1963) by P. D. Boyer et al. discloses the structure and properties of glucose oxidase enzyme (GOD).
From an energy standpoint, there is an equilibrium between endoergic and exoergic reactions in a healthy human body without diabetes. Normally, the energy supplied by the energy producing reactions is capable of providing a good reaction speed for the entire carbohydrate degradation cycle and, thus, the body has the capacity for normal consumption of carbohydrates upon the expected normal, internal release by the pancreas of secreted insulin as needed. On the other hand, a diabetic body is characterized principally by the decrease in the number of "active" insulin secreting centers in the pancreas, thereby resulting in a smaller amount of insulin available for the degradation of carbohydrates. Also, the reaction speed of the degradation cycle is slower and the blood glucose concentration tends to vary within wide limits--reaching especially high levels during the first 2-4 hours after eating. Therefore, the existence of diabetes has serious consequences on the normal functioning of the body.
At the present time diabetes may be treated either by sulfonamidic drugs or by insulin injection. When administered, the sulfonamidic drugs work by over stimulating the secretion of pancreas active centers and attempt to reequilibrate the insulin balance. However, the speed of the entire metabolic cycle is not totally restored, but is only improved. Furthermore, with continued administration, the deterioration of the pancreas active islets usually increases and either stronger sulfonamidic drugs or higher dosages of such drugs are required. Finally, fewer pancreas active islets must secrete more and more insulin with the result that the breakdown of the active centers increases and eventually injection of insulin is required. Use of injected insulin typically has the disadvantage of causing large variations in blood glucose concentrations--usually reaching dangerously high levels of prolonged duration.
The new oxidizing energizing compositions which are the subject of this invention provide a new way of overcoming the foregoing problems. For example, it is believed that the inventive compositions are effective to accelerate the carbohydrate degradation metabolic cycle or to oxidize glucose directly in the bodies of humans who exhibit only a minor deficiency in secretion of insulin. In this manner, the need to resort to antidiabetic drugs may be postponed for a long time if the patient follows the dietary regimen. Additionally, in those humans already ingesting antidiabetic drugs, small amounts of the inventive compositions taken in conjunction with an antidiabetic drug are effective to provide lower concentrations of blood glucose than are achieved using the antibiabetic drug alone, thereby permitting either a reduction in the dosage of the drug and/or an increase in the daily intake of carbohydrates and/or total removal of the drug. In any event, the reduction in pancreas stimulation usually arrests the further progression of the disease. Such results are surprising in view of the fact that the inventive compositions consist essentially of added amounts of compounds already present in the human body.